1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fin assembly for an integrated circuit.
2. Description of the related prior art
Integrated circuits are widely used in computers and daily devices. It is found that temperature is the most important factor to the normal operation of an integrated circuit. To assist the dissipation of heat generated by the integrated circuit and thus reduce the possibility of damage of the same, devices have been developed, one type of which is a fin plate mounted by snapping members to the integrated circuit and a fan is mounted by screws to the fin plate. It has been found that the fin plate still tends to slide along a lateral direction of the integrated circuit even though the movement in the longitudinal direction of the latter has been avoided.
Another type of fin structure utilizes an additional frame to surround and enclose the integrated circuit, which causes mounting and maintenance problems of the integrated circuit. Furthermore, the mounting of a fan to the fin by screws is also a problem to users.
Therefore, there has been a long and unfulfilled need for an improved fin assembly for an integrated circuit to mitigate and/or obviate the above problems.